Lux Academy : Welt Tournament
by Dre-Inan
Summary: Lux Academy ialah Akademi dari para manusia-manusia spesial. Berawal dari sebuah perjanjian membuat Naruto masuk untuk mengendalikan charm dan membasmi sebuah monster aneh. Tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan kejadian demi kejadian tercipta membuat ia harus masuk dalam turnamen berbahaya di akademi Lux. (NotWhiskerNARU, AU, Maybe OOC, OC, DLDR, NotGarysue/Overpower)
1. Chapter 1

Lux Academy : Welt Tournament

Disclaimer (Masashi Kishimoto)

Genre : Fantasy

Rate : T semi M

Warning : Alternative universe(AU), maybe out of character (OOC), original character(OC), DLDR, read and review (R&R), not garysue, gaje, typo bertebaran.

* * *

 **Prolog**

Sejak jatuhnya Malaikat Lucifer dan beberapa malaikat lainnya dari Kerajaan Sorga, membuat kehadiran insan baru muncul pada Planet Bumi. Malaikat Lucifer mengambil beberapa wanita Bumi untuk dijadikan pelayan nafsu bejatnya, melihat hal yang dilakukan oleh Malaikat Lucifer membuat para malaikat lain yang jatuh kemudian mengikuti hal yang sama. Tentunya Sang Pencipta sangat murka mengetahui ciptaanNya dijadikan nafsu bejat oleh para malaikat jatuh, Ia mengutuk para malaikat jatuh termasuk Lucifer menjadi _satan/_ iblis pada Neraka.

Insan baru yang muncul pada Planet Bumi selain manusia, hewan dan tumbuhan ialah oddity. Oddity adalah sebuah monster yang mempunyai kekuatan yang bermacam-macam. Proses lahirnya oddity pada rahim wanita ialah terjadi pembengkakan pada perut dan terus mengeluarkan darah hitam kental dari alat kelamin wanita yang mengandung oddity, Bentuk oddity bermacam-macam kadang ada yang sangat sama seperti manusia pada umumnya, mereka dapat _berkamuflase_ dengan baik. Namun, yang membedakan oddity dan Manusia ialah makanan, oddity memakan daging manusia yang masih segar untuk menambah energinya dan umur hidupnya.

Oddity dibagi menjadi dua yaitu : _ordinary_ dan _rare_ oddity. Rare oddity adalah anak dari para iblis yang mempunyai kekuatan hebat dan bukan sembarangan iblis, sejauh ini rare oddity sangatlah jarang. Mungkin karena mereka dapat berkamuflase dengan baik dan membaur di kehidupan manusia.

Kehadiran oddity pada Bumi membuat populasi makhluk hidup menurun karena mereka memangsa manusia ... Sang pencipta pastinya tidak tinggal diam, Ia memberikan tugas baru kepada Malaikat Michael dan Raphael, tugas Michael adalah membuat sebuah negeri yang nantinya akan ditempati oleh para manusia-manusia spesial. Michael menggunakan seluruh kekuatan yang dianugerahi Ayah kepadanya, ia membuat sebuah daratan melayang di atas langit lalu menambah daratan itu dengan macam-macam tumbuhan, membuat mata air dan membangun prasarana-prasarana. Daratan terbang ini diberi nama _Emerlad Land._ Lalu apa yang dimaksud dengan manusia-manusia spesial? Sang Maestro memberikan satu cat tambahan lagi pada lukisanNya yaitu _charm_. Charm adalah kekuatan aneh yang hanya bisa diaktifkan oleh konsentrasi tinggi, Jika charm sudah diaktifkan maka charm bisa dialirkan menuju benda-benda yang berguna untuk mengeluarkan charm dari dalam tubuh.

Jika tugas Michael adalah membuat, maka tugas Raphael adalah menyempurnakan Emerald Land menjadi lebih indah, nyaman dan aman, Raphael membuat Obice pada seluruh Emerald Land. Obice adalah salah satu pembatas transparan yang berguna untuk menghalangi suatu objek untuk masuk ke dalam dan juga berguna untuk menutupi Emerald Land secara visual.

Lucifer yang sedang mencari wanita di Bumi sempat melihat Raphael, temannya sewaktu ia masih suci tengah menyempurnakan Emerald Land dan melihat beberapa malaikat mengangkat manusia-manusia biasa dari tanah di Bumi menuju Emerald Land. Lucifer sangat penasaran apa yang tengah direncanakan Ayahnya, ia mengirim kelelawar sebagai mata-mata di Emerald land. Namun, rasa penasarannya berganti menjadi rasa sangat marah kepada manusia karena Tuhan memperhatikan manusia lagi, ketimbang ia dan para malaikat jatuh lainnya. Ia pikir dengan ia melakukan dosa lalu jatuh, maka Tuhan akan memperhatikannya seperti Ia memperhatikan manusia. Namun, pikirannya justru salah, Tuhan lebih memperhatikan manusia dibanding ia ... Lucifer tentunya sangat murka sebab ekspetasinya hancur berkeping-keping semisal kaca yang mengalami pemuaian lalu pecah. Ia meninggalkan sisa-sisa sifat malaikatnya dan mengubah rasa cintanya terhadap Tuhan menjadi rasa dendam, Lucifer juga berubah menjadi satan sejati dengan 7 dosa pokok yang ia bawa. Lucifer membuat kerajaan di Neraka dengan kuasanya sebagai satan, Ia menyuruh beberapa malaikat jatuh yang dulu hormat padanya untuk menghipnotis wanita-wanita bumi, lalu menghilangkan ingatan mereka dan membawa para wanita itu ke Neraka untuk dijadikan sebagai iblis dengan ritual darah dan akan melahirkan macam-macam oddity.

.

 **To be Continue**

.

.

* * *

Author Note :

Akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk mempublish fanfic dengan genre fantasy ini. Word masih 500 karena ini hanya prolog. Update akan saya usahakan secepatnya, tetapi saya tidak berjanji, karena membuat fanfic dengan genre fantasy sebenarnya bukanlah hal yang mudah. Mengapa? Karena membuat genre fantasy haruslah menyusun world building, bahkan sampai unsur-unsur kecilnya.

Ingin berkenalan atau mengigatkan tentang update ke saya? Chat ke line atau WA saja.

Id line : mashiro02_9113

WA : +62878-4835-5153


	2. Chapter 2

Lux Academy : Welt Tournament

Disclaimer : Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)

Genre : Fantasy

Rate : T semi M

Warning : Alternative universe(AU), maybe out of character (OOC), original character(OC), DLDR, read and review (R&R), not garysue, gaje, typo bertebaran.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **Author POV**

 _Poseidon_ adalah salah satu anak dari _Kronos_ dan _Rea_ , dia dengan kelima saudara lainnya ditelan oleh Kronos, karena Gaia dan Uranus meramalkan bahwa Kronos akan dikalahkan oleh anak-anaknya sendiri, tetapi kemudian ia dan beserta lima saudaranya yang ditelan berhasil diselamatkan oleh Zeus.

Poseidon dikenal dengan dewa laut, sungai dan danau. _Trident_ atau _trisula_ adalah senjata Poseidon yang bisa menyebabkan banjir, gempa bumi, tsunami, jika Poseidon mengayunkannya.

Pada Mitologi Romawi Poseidon dikenal dengan nama Neptunus. Penggambaran Poseidon pada umumnya sebagai pria perkasa, berjenggot dan membawa trisula. Menurut Mitologi Romawi satu ayunan dari trisula Poseidon dapat membelah bumi.

'Sepertinya Bangsa Romawi sedikit berlebihan,' batin Naruto sambil sedikit tersenyum membaca buku berbau fantasi. Tanpa ia sadari, wanita yang baru memasuki umur _kepala tiga_ dengan kemeja putih bertuliskan ma'am di belakang punggungnya beserta celana bahan dan heels. Wanita itu dari tadi menatap Naruto sambil menjelaskan ilmunya di papan tulis.

"Mr. Oswald! Apa yang kau baca?!" teriak Ma'am Angelica dari depan kelas sambil berkacak pinggang, teriakannya membuat seluruh siswa dan siswi Lux Akademi kaget karena suaranya yang begitu tinggi, tidak salah jika ada gosip bertebaran tentang kegalakan Ma'am Angelica. "Mr. Oswald maju ke depan sekarang!" perintah tajam itu membuat Naruto yang tadi sedang duduk manis langsung berdiri dan maju ke depan sambil menggengam erat buku yang tadi ia baca. Ma'am Angelica menyodorkan tangannya dan terlihat telapak tangan yang putih serta kukunya sepanjang 3 cm. "Berikan buku itu Mr. Oswald!" Katanya lagi dengan mata melotot.

"Baiklah Ma'am, Ma-maaf karena tidak memperhatikan pelajaran anda hehe," kata Naruto dengan keringat yang lumayan mengalir dari lehernya. Ma'am Angelica mengambil buku itu lalu menggengam erat pada tangan kanannya lalu mengucapkan sesuatu kata asing yang belum pernah didengar oleh Naruto.

 _Firexia : Bitque_

Seketika buku yang digenggam Ma'am Angelica pada tangan kanannya dilahap oleh api yang lumayan besar, hal ini membuat para murid terkejut terutama Naruto, ia mundur selama 5 meter karena hawa panas api tersebut. 15 detik kemudian hanya tersisa abu pada buku fantasy Naruto. "Mr. Oswald lebih baik kau memperhatikan pelajaranku dari pada membaca buku mitologi. Ilmu tentang charm lebih penting dari pada mitologi bodoh itu! Mitologi akan menghilang seperti abu yang ditiup, lalu menghilang tak kasat mata," ucapnya lalu meniup abu buku Naruto pada telapak tangan kanannya sehingga abu tersebut terbang ke udara lalu menghilang tak terlihat mata.

"A-apa aku boleh duduk ma'am?" kata Naruto yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang, ia ingin segera duduk dan tidak ingin lagi macam-macam jika pelajaran tentang charm berlangsung.

"Tidak Mr. Oswald, karena kau melanggar peraturan yang kubuat, maka aku ingin kau menjelaskan apa itu _voluz, nictov, kove_ dan _welt tournament_. Kau bisa menjelaskannya sekarang Mr. Oswald," kata-katanya yang cepat di depan kelas itu telah direncanakan, kata demi kata, bahkan jedanya. Beberapa murid terlihat mencibir Naruto dan yakin kalau Naruto tidak akan bisa menjawab itu semua. Sepertinya mereka sangat yakin mengingat istilah-istilah yang ditanyakan ma'am belum pernah dijelaskan pada waktu sebelumnya.

"Voluz adalah satu kemampuan spesial yang akan didapatkan para nictov dan kove jika sudah mencapai umur 17 tahun. Contohnya kemampuan mengendalikan besi, gravitasi dan masih banyak lagi," Naruto menelan ludahnya sebentar dan kembali menjawab, "Nictov adalah sebutan para pengendali charm yang bergender pria, kove adalah para wanita pengendali charm juga dan welt tournament adalah turnamen yang biasanya diadakan 2 tahun sekali oleh Lux Academy, biasanya turnamen ini berlangsung di darat, laut dan udara. Setahu saya tergantung keputusan para guru dan kepala sekolah juga, ma'am," Setelah mengucapkan kalimat panjang itu Naruto tersenyum bangga, ia yakin ma'am ingin menghukumnya dengan pertanyaan yang belum pernah dijelaskan kepada para siswa dan siswa di kelas ini, mengingat mereka baru saja masuk 4 hari yang lalu. Untungnya saja ia pernah membaca buku tentang Emerald Land di perpustakaan Kota Lux.

"Bagus Mr. Oswald, sepertinya kau bukan cuma membaca buku berbau fantasi ya," nada bicara Ma'am Angelica terdengar tidak tulus, wajah meremehkan yang tadi ia tunjukan kepada Naruto terganti dengan wajah datar. Hancur sudah rencananya untuk menghukum Naruto.

"Jadi, apa aku boleh duduk ma'am?"

"Ya, silahkan Mr. Oswald, jika kau tidak memperhatikan pelajaranku lagi. Maka aku akan melemparkanmu ke kandang _Slash Jaguar_. Dan kau tahu? Mereka belum diberi makan dari 3 hari yang lalu. Ini juga berlaku buat kalian semua yang tidak memperhatikan pelajaranku!" kalimat terakhir Ma'am Angelica di iringi dengan aura panas yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Beberapa murid yang duduk di kursi depan terlihat sangat ketakutan dengan hawa panasnya, bahkan sampai _jas alamanter_ mereka basah karena keringat.

 **Naruto POV**

Entah kenapa aku merasa hari ini adalah hari sialku ... aku masih tidak terima buku itu dibakar oleh guru tergalak di akademi ini, bahkan aku menabung selama 10 hari hanya untuk buku fantasi itu ... Huft, sepertinya aku harus mengurangi kebiasaan membaca buku dimana pun, tapi satu-satunya teman yang aku punya hanyalah buku, apa harus aku mengurangi kebiasaan bersama temanku ini?

Ah sudahlah aku pasti bisa membelinya lagi nanti. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju loker sambil menatap beberapa siswa akademi yang berlalu lalang bersama temannya, kadang mereka tertawa bersama dan itu membuatku iri ... mengapa tidak ada yang berbicara kepadaku? Apa statusku sebagai yatim? Atau karena penampilan?

Aku membuka loker yang berdominasi warna putih dengan tulisan Naruto Oswald di atasnya, Ya, namaku adalah Naruto Oswald, berumur 15 tahun dengan ciri fisik : rambut berwarna pirang keemasan, kulit putih, mata seindah langit pada siang hari, dan tinggi 167 cm serta berat 55 kg. Aku adalah seorang yatim atau bisa dibilang anak yang tidak mempunyai ayah, karena statusku sebagai yatim inilah yang mungkin membuat beberapa anak seusiaku enggan untuk mengobrol denganku, ibuku berada di London, ibu tidak ada disini karena Emerald Land hanya dikhususkan untuk manusia yang memiliki charm.

Sejujurnya aku lebih memilih bersama ibu di London, ketimbang berada disini yang rata-rata orangnya kurang aku kenal. Namun, aku sudah terikat perjanjian dengan salah satu dokter yang menyembuhkan ibuku, aku berjanji akan mengendalikan charmku di akademi ini dan membasmi oddity, jika dokter itu bisa menyembuhkan ibuku.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu 2 jam saja dokter itu berhasil memulihkan ibuku seperti sedia kala. Sungguh aku terkejut bukan main, padahal dari 10 dokter yang kutemui di Inggris dan Swiss tidak ada yang bisa memulihkan keadaan ibuku, jangankan memulihkan menjelaskan penyakit yang diderita ibuku saja mereka tidak tahu.

Masih kuingat rupa dokter itu yang membuatku berada di akademi ini, wajahnya sangat mulus bak personil boyband di korea selatan, rambut pirang keemasan yang sama sepertiku serta iris matanya yang berwarna abu-abu sehingga memancarkan kesan yang sangat tenang saat menatap matanya.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku malah memikirkan dokter tampan itu ... Ahhh aku yakin aku masih cowok normal!

 **Author POV**

Sinar mentari pagi mematahkan kuasa rembulan dan membuat sang penguasa malam ikut termandikan cahaya matahari sehingga tampak samar-samar, seperti awan putih bulat yang bersih dengan empat garis yang membagi lingkaran itu menjadi sembilan bagian seperti permainan _tic tac toe_.

Pagi yang sejuk pada Emerald Land membuat beberapa siswa/siswi sering kali menarik nafas mereka agar merasakan rasa sejuk pada bagian dalam tubuh mereka, tapi ini tidak terjadi pada Kelas Vlin, kelas dimana nama Naruto terdapat pada daftar hadir. Mengapa? Karena saat ini murid kelas Vlin akan melakukan praktek tentang charm bersama Ma'am Angelica, satu hal yang membuat mereka takut ialah poin ketiga dari peraturan—Jika 3 kali melakukan kesalahan pada praktek, maka akan diterimanya sentuhan mesra dari ma'am. 20 murid yang terdiri dari 13 perempuan dan 7 laki itu terlihat duduk di tanah lapangan latihan sambil memperhatikan Ma'am Angelica yang membawa sesuatu buku di tangan kanannya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, seperti yang kukatakan kemarin, bahwa kita akan melakukan praktek saat ini. Dan di tangan kananku ini adalah grych charm book, buku ini berguna untuk kalian yang tidak hebat dalam menguasai beladiri. Ok kids, watch and learn," Ucap Ma'am Angelica sambil sedikit menirukan suara mafia pada kalimat terakhirnya. Ia membalikan tubuhnya lalu berjalan menuju batu dengan tinggi 5 meter dan lebar 3 meter. Setelah Ma'am sampai di tepat depan batu itu, ia membuka buku grsych pada halaman lima belas lalu ma'am menggumakan sesuatu,

 _Grych : Calsh kick_

Setelah kata itu telah selesai diucapkan, lalu muncul angin yang lumayan kencang dan membentuk sebuah telapak kaki. Telapak kaki yang terbuat dari angin tersebut meluncur kencang ke arah batu itu dan membuat permukaan depan batu tersebut retak.

"Oke, itu adalah salah satu charm pada buku grych yang aku pegang ini, sekarang kalian akan mempelajari grych charm, tapi sebelum itu ambilah dulu _ring_ dibawah Pohon Mangga disana," kata Ma'am Angelica. Setelah para murid mengambil ring di bawah pohon mangga, maka kembalihlah mereka dengan cincin di jari manisnya lalu berdiri dengan posisi tegak. "Apalagi yang kalian tunggu? Cepat ambil buku grych di mejaku lalu pelajarilah charm grych pada batu tadi!"

"Hahhh?"

.

 **To be continue**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N :** Yo, apa kabar semua? Pastinya baik bukan (?) Saya hanya ingin minta pendapat kalian, apa kalian lebih suka, saat saya menjelaskan jika ada pergantian Sudut pandang/ POV atau lebih suka, saat saya tidak memakai petunjuk POVnya, jadi Cuma simbol bintang 3 (***) ?

Word akan saya tambah pada chapter depan mungkin (?) Tergantung review, fav, and follow

Saran saya, jika kalian membaca ff ini, maka bacalah perlahan-lahan agar kalian tidak salah paham. Mungkin chapter ini memang belum seru, tapi chapter-chapter depan pasti akan ada scene serunya.

So, Guys apa harapan kalian untuk ke depannya? Berikan saran apapun baik dalam kekuatan atau senjata.


	3. Chapter 3

Lux Academy : Welt Tournament

Disclaimer : Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)

Genre : Fantasy

Rate : T semi M

Warning : Alternative universe(AU), maybe out of character (OOC), original character(OC), DLDR, read and review (R&R), not garysue, gaje, typo bertebaran.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **Author POV**

"Hahhh,"

Teriakan bingung dari beberapa siswa/siswi kelas Vlin memenuhi lapangan latihan.

"Jangan berteriak murid bodoh! Kalian membuat kupingku sakit," bentak Ma'am Angelica membuat murid Kelas Vlin terdiam dengan mulut tertutup. Ma'am merasa telinganya sangat tidak enak sekarang, bagaimana tidak? Dua puluh frekuensi sumber bunyi dari dua puluh anak, tidak sanggup telinganya menerima semua itu.

"Tunggu ma'am bagaimana cara kami mengeluarkan charm seperti itu? Dari empat hari kemarin, ma'am hanya menjelaskan tentang sejarah charm, dan cara mengalirkan charm menuju cincin," tanya Sakura sambil mengangkat tangannya, Keningnya terlihat berkerut menunjukan, bahwa saat ini ia tengah bingung. Pastinya bukan hanya Sakura yang bingung, tapi semua murid kelas Vlin.

"Tadi sudah saya jelaskan dengan cara mempraktekannya bukan? Seharusnya kau tidak perlu bertanya lagi Ms. Dimitri!" jelas ma'am membuat kening Sakura tambah berkerut

"Tap-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi! Ingat bagaimana cara saya mempraktekannya!" Kata ma'am memotong ucapan Sakura, sambil melotot seakan akan ingin menelan Sakura hidup-hidup, pelototan mata itu membuat keberanian Sakura untuk bertanya lagi ciut. Selesai Ma'am Angelica mengatakan itu, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang sejauh lima meter lalu merentangkan tangannya ke depan sambil mengucapkan sesuatu,

 _ **Dore Obice Active**_

Tangan yang direntangkan ke depan dan mantra charm yang terlontar dari mulut wanita kepala tiga itu, langsung menciptakan barrier merah berbentuk balok dengan tinggi lima belas meter dan panjang dua puluh meter.

Ma'am mengeluarkan seringaian yang terkenal di kalangan murid lalu berkata, "Kalian kukurung dalam obice selama satu jam tiga puluh menit. Latihan ini adalah tahap awal untuk menjadi nictov dan kove hebat. Akhir kata, semoga Tuhan menyertai kalian," ma'am lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang lalu hilang ditelan bumi.

.

.

 **Naruto POV**

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan ma'am itu, tapi aku sependapat dengan wanita bersurai merah muda tadi, yang aku tahu namanya adalah Sakura Dimitri. Dari empat hari kemarin, ma'am hanya mengajarkan kami tentang sejarah charm dan cara mengalirkan charm menuju cincin emas ini.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi! Ingat bagaimana saya mempraktekannya."

Ingat apa? Ia hanya berjalan ke arah batu itu lalu membuka buku grych dan menggumamkan mantra setelah itu muncul telapak kaki dari angin yang membuat permukaan depan batu itu retak. Tunggu! Apalagi yang ma'am lakukan? Mengapa ia mundur lalu merentangkan tangannya ke depan? Ah entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan akan terjadi hal yang tidak baik.

 _ **Dore Obice Active**_

Obice ... Apa ma'am tidak berpikir sebelum bertindak? Ia membuang charmnya sia-sia hanya untuk menciptakan obice yang mengurung kami dengan batu besar ini, aku yakin menciptakan obice dengan ukuran yang lumayan panjang ini pasti mengeluarkan charm yang sangat banyak.

Pastinya bukan hanya aku yang tengah berpikir saat ini, tapi semuanya pun sama, Pertanyaan-pertanyaan muncul di benakku, mengapa ma'am menciptakan obice? Padahal aku dan yang lainnya hanya akan mempraktekan charm grych dan melatihnya.

Daripada memikirkannya terus menerus tanpa mendapatkan apapun lebih baik aku mempraktekan charm grych ini. Aku memajukan kedua pilar yang menumpu tubuhku menuju batu yang akan menjadi target charm grych ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?" Suara yang tidak asing membuat langkahku berhenti. Ah ini suara ketua kelas, aku menengokkan kepalaku ke belakang dan melihat pemuda berambut seperti nanas yang bernama Shikamaru Nara tengah menatapku dengan alis terangkat.

"Apa kau ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan berpikir, ketua?"

"Merepotkan, tapi Kau benar, Naruto," ucap Ketua kelas dengan sedikit tersenyum. Kubalas balik dengan senyuman merekah.

"Teman-teman daripada kita hanya berpikir dan tidak mendapatkan hasil apa-apa, lebih baik jika kita mempraktekan charm grych, walaupun kita tidak tahu caranya, tapi coba saja dasar Merepotkan," ucap Shikamaru dengan nada sedikit malas, membuat murid-murid yang tengah berpikir menjadi sadar dan menatap Shikamaru.

Terkadang aku bingung mengapa ketua kami sangat sekali mengucapkan kata merepotkan? Apa dulu ibunya sering mengucapkan kata merepotkan saat mengurusnya waktu bayi? Haha kurasa tidak. Oh ayolah Naruto kau melupakan tujuanmu untuk berlatih!

"Kau benar ketua."

"Tapi aku bingung ketua, mengapa ma'am mengurung kita selama satu setengah jam disini?"

"Ya itu sangat membingungkan ketua, padahal kita hanya akan mempraktekan charm grych ini."

Aku terdiam mendengar seluruh perkataan teman sekelasku, tadinya aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Namun, ujung-ujungnya tidak mendapatkan apa-apa.

"Wanita memang merepotkan ... Apa kalian ingat perkataan ma'am sebelum ia pergi?" ucap Shikamaru, membuat pikiranku kembali melayang. Perkataan yang mana? Setahuku ma'am hanya mengatakan tentang batas waktu latihan ini.

"Tentang batas waktu latihan ini bukan ketua?" tanya Sakura dengan alis bertautan. Sepertinya wanita dengan rambut gulali pink ini sepikiran denganku.

"Kalian benar-benar hanya mendengarkan itu? Dasar merepotkan. Tadi ma'am bilang, akhir kata, semoga Tuhan menyertai kalian," kata Shikamaru dengan nada malas.

Tunggu! Shikamaru benar, ada sedikit yang ganjal dari perkataan ma'am itu, Apa maksud dari perkataan itu? Mengapa ma'am sering sekali membuat keningku berkerut sih? Hadeh ...

"Apa maksud dari perkataan itu ketua?" tanyaku yang sudah tidak tahan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini.

"Itu maksudnya latihan ini bukan hanya sekedar mempraktekan charm grych, tapi mungkin nanti akan ada sesuatu yang melukai kita. Karena kata semoga Tuhan menyertai kalian itu biasanya dipakai saat ada musibah dan pertarungan. Rasanya hari ini adalah hari yang sangat merepotkan huft," jelas Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya, membuat aku dan yang lainnya terkejut, mengapa tidak? Yang dijelaskan Shikamaru itu ada benarnya. Perkataan terakhir ma'am itu memang biasanya dipakai jika terjadi pertarungan dan musibah, tapi kalau itu memang pertarungan siapa yang akan kami lawan? Masa ia kami melawan batu ini.

 _ **Ring Active**_

 _ **Grych : Three Jab Combo**_

Aku menolehkan pandanganku ke depan dan melihat pemuda tampan dengan kemeja akademi lux berwarna biru tua, ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Allard Sasuke, pemuda yang sudah masuk menjadi daftar idola perempuan di sekolah. Aku yakin hidupnya sangat merepotkan haha. Kenapa aku malah berpikir yang aneh-aneh sih! Ayo semangat untuk melatih charm grych Naruto!

"Sial! nenek tua itu ... bagaiamana cara ia melakukannya?" kesal Sasuke.

Aku yang tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi, langsung berlari menuju sisi utara batu itu lalu membuka buku grych pada halaman pertama, ada kalimat yang menunjukan cara mengeluarkan charm grych.

' _Charm grych hanya bisa dikeluarkan, jika orang itu bisa mengedalikan rasa takutnya lalu dikeluarkan bersamaan dengan charm.'_

Huft ... Sepertinya mempraktekan charm grych akan seperti membuka tutup toples bundar, tidak mudah ataupun tidak susah.

Ok berhenti mengeluh dan Fokus Naruto! Ingat keluarkan rasa takutmu bersamaan dengan charm maka akan menghasilkan charm grych.

 _ **Ring Active**_

 _ **Grych : Double kick**_

Aku membuka mataku dan berharap sesuatu terjadi. Namun hanya hembusan angin yang kurasakan, tidak ada charm grych yang aktif maupun tendangan dari angin. Ck ini akan sulit.

Ok mari kita ulangi lagi. Aku mulai menutup kedua indra penglihatanku untuk berkonsentrasi dan mengalirkan charmku ke arah cincin emas di jari manisku, jangan lupa untuk mengalirkan rasa takutmu Naruto.

Aku kembali membuka mataku dan menyadari ini tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa, lagipula syarat untuk menguasai charm grych adalah menyalurkan rasa takut dengan charm, tapi apa yang aku takuti? Untuk menyalurkan rasa takut maka harus ada yang ditakuti dan disini tidak ada yang aku takuti.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku untuk melihat yang lain. Namun pandanganku berhenti, ketika melihat Sasuke menunjukku dengan jari telunjuk kanannya. Apa lagi ini?

"Hei kau bodoh, Apa kau berhasil?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya. Apa-apaan dia! Seenaknya saja mengatakan aku bodoh.

"Pertama namaku Naruto dan bukan bodoh, camkan itu pangeran! Kedua aku juga belum berhasil sama seperti yang lainnya," ketusku dengan kesal.

Sasuke memandangku tajam, "Aku tidak peduli dengan nama kue ikan dasar idiot." Aku tidak menyangka ia pandai sekali membuat orang kesal, cih ingin sekali kusumpal mulutnya yang tajam itu dengan sikat toilet.

"Apa yang kau takuti?" Tanya Sasuke kembali. Itu pertanyaan yang membingungkan, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya karena aku tidak tahu apa yang aku takuti, aku mengelengkan kepalaku.

Sasuke tampak menyeringai, "Hn kalau begitu tatap satu titik di batu itu lalu fokuskan pandanganmu hanya pada titik itu saja. Jangan lupa untuk mengalirkan charm ke cincin!"

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk mengaturku, Sasuke!" balasku dengan kesal.

"Lakukan saja idiot! Ini pasti berhasil untuk memunculkan rasa takutmu,"

Dengan sedikit berat hati aku melakukan apa yang ia suruh tadi, aku menatap batu di depanku ini dengan fokus sambil mengalirkan charm menuju cincin.

Sudah tiga menit aku berkonsentrasi dan terus menatap titik pada batu itu, tapi belum menghasilkan apa-apa. Apa Sasuke mengerjaiku? Tiba-tiba pangeran menyebalkan itu berdiri di depan batu membuat tatapanku berpindah ke Sasuke.

"Naruto, aku akan berlari padamu, tapi tetap konsentrasi dengan hanya memusatkan pandanganmu pada satu titik. Ketika aku berjarak satu meter di depanmu, langsung kau praktekkan charm grych pada halaman tiga," kata Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Apa ia sudah gila? Itu sama saja aku menyerangnya.

"Itu sama saja aku menyerangmu Sasuke!"

"Lakukan saja Idiot!" Teriak Sasuke dengan kesal.

Mengapa ia bersikeras agar aku menyerangnya? Apa yang ia rencanakan? Ck aku tidak peduli jika sesuatu terjadi padanya lagipula ia yang minta ini.

Sungguh teriakan yang bagus Sasuke, sampai membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang.

Aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan segera menyalurkan charmku menuju ring.

"A-aku siap pangeran bodoh," kataku sedikit ragu, Aku tahu pasti habis ini para _fansgirl_ nya akan merepotkanku terasa dari aura-aura mencekam dari para fansgirlnya. Ok sepertinya aku setuju dengan Shikamaru, wanita memang merepotkan.

Sasuke berlari ke arahku dengan cepat sambil menggenggam benda yang mengkilap di tangan kanan, apa itu? Bentuknya lancip dan warnanya putih, Itu pisau! Apa-apaan dia ini! Apa Sasuke berencana menusukku!

Aku melebarakan mataku saat Sasuke berjarak satu meter dariku, Sasuke menghunuskan pisaunya ke depan dan berteriak.

"SERANG AKU IDIOT!"

 _ **Ring Active**_

 _ **Grych : Double kick**_

 _ARGHH! DUAG!_

 _._

 _._

 **Ma'am Angelica POV**

SLURPPP

Ahhh teh ini sangat nikmat ... sudah lama aku tidak meminum teh ini.

Memikirkan tentang murid kelas Vlin membuat kepalaku pusing saja, tapi entah kenapa mereka sangat menarik terutama Naruto Oswald. Pemuda pirang itu memiliki kontrol charm yang lumayan, terlihat dari cara ia bernafas dan ketenangannya. Apa sebelumnya ia sudah belajar tentang cara mengkontrol charm? Kurasa tidak, karena satu-satunya tempat yang tahu tentang charm hanyalah Emerald Land.

Shikamaru Nara, pemuda asal Jepang yang sangat menjengkelkan karena ia suka sekali tidur dan mengucapkan kata merepotkan, tapi ia sangat pintar dalam pelajaran apapun dan bisa diandalkan menjadi pemimpin.

Allard Sasuke, salah satu pangeran sekolah ya ...

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk saja," kataku lalu mengambil cangkir dan menuangkan teh nikmat ini.

"Angel," panggil seseorang di depan pintu kantorku. Oh ternyata Profesor Jean. Profesor laki-laki yang terkenal dengan kejeniusan membuat berbagai macam _spell_ , dan meneliti tentang voluz para nictov dan kove di Emerald Land. Ia juga salah satu temanku saat kami masih remaja.

"Duduklah Jean jangan hanya berdiri disitu. Seperti orang yang baru kenal saja,"

"Terima kasih Angel, tapi aku hanya memberikan informasi tentang _larth spell_ yang kau min-"

"Apa sudah jadi?" potongku tidak sabar. Larth spell adalah ramuan yang kuminta untuk melatih bocah ingusan itu di dalam tanah nanti hahaha.

"Jangan memotong ucapanku Angel! Kau ini selalu saja tidak sabaran!" Pekik Jean dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Iya iya cepat katakan saja, Jean. Kau kan tahu aku memang seperti ini dari dulu,"

"Larth spell yang kau minta hanya tinggal aku sempurnakan saja, Angel. Mungkin sekitar seminggu lagi aku akan memberikannya kepadamu."

"Oh seminggu lagi ya."

"Lagipula apa kau ingin menggunakannya lagi untuk anak didikmu?"

"Ya itu benar Jean dan sekarang mereka akan menghadapi _itu_ di lapangan latihan lima tapi tenang saja aku hanya menggunakan level easy kepada mereka kok."

"Walaupun level easy tapi itu tidak sepadan dengan mereka Angel! Mereka baru saja lima hari di akademi dan akan melawan itu."

"Tenang saja Jean aku yakin mereka bisa mengatasinya kok, tapi aku tidak janji ada yang tidak terluka. Lagipula aku ingin salah satu dari mereka memenangkan welt tournamen pada sembilan bulan yang akan datang nanti."

"Terserah kau saja. Capek aku menasehati orang keras kepala sepertimu. Aku pergi dulu Angel karena masih ada urusan yang harus aku kerjakan."

"Iya iya pergi sana dasar orang sibuk, sampai jumpa satu minggu lagi ya," usirku membuat Jean langsung membuka pintu dan keluar dari ruang kerjaku ini.

"TUTUP PINTUNYA KEMBALI BODOH!" teriakku kepada Jean, namun ia tidak sama sekali menutup pintu ruanganku.

Menyebalkan! Sudah tiga belas tahun kita bekerja di akademi ini, seharusnya ia tahu aku sangat membenci dengan hewan bernama lalat jika sampai masuk ke ruanganku dan tadi dengan sengaja ia tidak menutup pintu ini. Ck! Aku berjanji akan memukulnya minggu depan!

Ah mengenai larth spell, itu adalah ramuan yang berfungi menjadikan kulit seluruh tubuh seperti tanah serta membuat tangan dan kaki menjadi sekeras batu. Spell itu akan kugunakan dalam melatih para bocah ingusan itu di dalam tanah nanti hahaha tunggu saja.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N :** Apa masih ada yang menunggu fanfic gajeku ini? Untuk profil Naruto akan kujelaskan pada chapter depan beserta beberapa istilah-istilah yang kubuat sendiri.

Sekali lagi aku tidak janji fanfic ini update kilat namun aku akan mengusahakannya jika kalian selalu memberiku dukungan dalam bantuan **FAV, FOLLOW dan REVIEW**

Sedikit bocoran chapter depan mengenai pertarungan.

Word saya tambah tergantung FAV, FOLLOW dan REVIEW ya.


	4. Chapter 4

Lux Academy : Welt Tournament

Disclaimer : Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)

Genre : Fantasy

Rate : T

Pair : ?

Warning : Alternative universe(AU), maybe out of character (OOC), original character(OC), DLDR, read and review (R&R), not garysue, gaje, typo bertebaran.

* * *

 **Balasan Review:**

 _Guest :_ Terima kasih atas kritiknya, saya sangat suka dengan kriktik tajam anda haha. Tentu saya juga sadar kuantitas yang menyebabkan banyaknya fav, fol n rev. Tapi saya tekankan, saya adalah **TUHAN** dalam ff ini, jadi suka-suka saya untuk mengatur tentang word atau apapun di dalam ff ini.

 _Yz Namikaze :_ Terima kasih atas sarannya ^^ akan saya catat dan pertimbangkan.

 _:_ Ini udh lanjut kok, tenang saja word akan panjang tapi dimohon untuk baca perlahan dan tidak buru-buru ya.

 _Hyu0050 :_ Terima kasih atas sarannya nanti akan saya catat dan pertimbangkan _._

 _Annur Azure Fang :_ Terima kasih akan saya catat dan pertimbangkan ya. ^^

 _Akashi :_ akan saya pertimbangkan ya. Terima kasih ^^

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **Author POV**

 _ARGHH! DUAG!_

Teriakan kesakitan terdengar dari kedua pria itu, bersamaan dengan terpentalnya salah satu pria. Pria dengan rambut pirang itu berlutut sambil memegang pundak kirinya yang mengeluarkan berdarah, ia berdarah akibat pisau yang tertusuk pada pundak kirinya. Sedangkan pria yang menjadi idola siswi Lux Akademi itu terpental karena kemunculan dua buah kaki hitam seperti milik orang dewasa dari ketiadaan, lalu dengan cepat kaki tersebut menyerang dagu dan menusuk perutnya tanpa bisa ia hindari. Alhasil _double_ kick itu membuat Sasuke terpental ke arah batu latihan, badannya menabrak batu latihan lalu merosot dengan mata yang terpejam erat.

"Kyaaa ... Sasuke-ku."

"Ya Tuhan, Sasuke-ku"

Beberapa siswi kelas Vlin yang melihat Sasuke terpental dengan mata kepala sendiri langsung melangkahkah kaki tergesa-gesa ke arah Sasuke, salah satu wanita yang mempunyai rambut pirang pucat mengangkat kepala Sasuke lalu menopang pada pahanya yang halus. Sedangkan fansgirl lainnya hanya berdiri memandangi pangerannya dan sisanya melotot tajam ke arah Naruto yang tengah berlutut sambil menahan sakit. Naruto berkali-kali meringis lalu mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk tidak berteriak kesakitan.

Di sisi lain Shikamaru terlihat bingung, ia bingung terhadap mereka berdua Shikamaru pikir Naruto dan Sasuke tengah berdebat. Tapi pikirannya malah salah, mereka berdua malah melakukan hal yang bodoh, Ya bodoh karena merugikan diri sendiri dan merepotkan.

Shikamaru juga bingung ingin menghampiri Naruto atau Sasuke terlebih dahulu, tapi karena beberapa wanita merepotkan telah dahulu menghampiri Sasuke, ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri Naruto dan segera menolongnya.

"Naruto tolong jangan bergerak! Aku akan mencabut pisau ini dan langsung membalut lukamu dengan kencang agar darah tidak terus keluar," ucap Shikamaru, ia menggenggam pisau yang menancap pada pundak Naruto sambil memundurkan kakinya ke belakang.

"Oke akan kuhitung satu sampai tiga! Bersiaplah Naruto! Tahan sekuat mungkin! Aku yakin ini akan sakit." Perkataan Shikamaru hanya Naruto balas dengan anggukan singkat.

"Satu."

"Dua ..." Shikamaru terlihat sedikit ragu, tapi sebagai ketua kelas ialah yang nanti akan bertanggung jawab akan keselamatan teman-temannya. Demi Naruto ia menguatkan rahang beserta keberaniannya.

"Tigaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

 _ARGHH!_

Naruto berteriak saat pisau itu keluar dari daging di tubuhnya, ia tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit hanya dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya terus-menerus, luka itu lumayan dalam.

"Tahan Naruto!"

Dengan cepat Shikamaru merobek ujung lengan kaos dalamnya, ia menggenggam lengan tangan Naruto dan mulai melilitkan sobekan kain pada pundak Naruto. Shikamaru menyatukan kedua ujung kain itu lalu menariknya sangat kencang, membuat Naruto sekali lagi mengigit bibir bawah agar teriakannya tidak keluar.

"Pelan-pelan ketua," pinta Naruto dan hanya direspon dengan kata merepotkan dari Shikamaru.

"Selesai Naruto. Jangan kau lepaskan kain itu sampai darahmu benar-benar berhenti! Beruntung itu hanya luka ringan yang merepotkanku huft."

"Terima kasih ketua, aku tidak tahu ingin membalas apa padamu," ucap Naruto sambil membungkukan kepalanya kepada Shikamaru.

"Ya tidak perlu sampai menundukan kepala seperti itu Naruto, itu akan merepotkan lehermu nantinya. Lagipula apa yang sebenarnya kau dan Sasuke lakukan?" Tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"Sasuke berkata ia akan membantuku memunculkan rasa takutku dan setelah itu ia malah berlari ke arahku dengan pisau sialan tadi."

"Hadeh merepotkan ... seharusnya tidak perlu sampai seperti itu Naruto. Memunculkan rasa takut itu sangat gampang. Kau hanya perlu membayangkan orang yang kau sayangi terluka dan kau tidak bisa apa-apa untuk membantunya," kata Shikamaru dengan malas.

"Maaf ketua. Aku tidak sempat berpikir seperti itu."

"Sudahlah dasar merepo-"

Belum sempat Shikamaru mengeluarkan kata spesial, tiba-tiba ucapannya terpotong oleh keberadaan Sakura Dimitri yang sekarang berada di samping kirinya.

"Kau tidak apa, 'kan?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Kau ini berbicara kepada siapa Sakura, aku atau Naruto?" Tanya balik Shikamaru dengan malas.

Sakura memutar bola mata, "Tentu saja Naruto lah, ketua. Memang kau kenapa hingga aku harus menanyakan seperti itu?"

"Aku kenapa? Aku mengantuk Sakura."

"Ck! Ingin aku berkata kasar kepadamu, ketua."

"Merepotkan." Satu kata dari Shikamaru itu membuat wajah Sakura memerah. Sungguh tangan Sakura sudah siap untuk menghajar Shikamaru saat ini. Namun, percayahlah Sakura masih menahan diri.

"Aku sudah baikan Sakura. Terima kasih sudah bertanya," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. Ia senang jika ada teman yang perhatian seperti ini.

"Sini biar kubantu agar lebih baikan, Naruto." Sakura langsung menaruh kedua tangannya di atas luka Naruto lalu menutup mata, tiga puluh detik kemudian Sakura membuka matanya yang sekarang bukan terlihat seperti mata manusia, mata Sakura bersinar terang oleh warna hijau muda tanpa lensa.

Naruto yang melihat itu sedikit tersentak kaget lalu tersenyum hangat. Sedangkan Shikamaru yang melihat Sakura seperti itu hanya menyipitkan mata, dia penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura.

 _ **Ring Active**_

 _ **Medicus : Volnus Noxa**_

Seketika muncul cahaya berwarna hijau muda dari tangan Sakura lalu mulai melekat ke luka Naruto. Perlahan-lahan cahaya itu masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto melalui luka tusukan yang dibuat Sasuke.

Sepuluh detik setelah cahaya hijau itu masuk pada luka tusuk Naruto, dengan jemari indahnya Sakura menarik ikatan pembalut luka dari kain yang tadi Shikamaru ikat.

Dan kini terlihat lah, luka Naruto yang telah menutup tanpa meninggalkan jejak noda darah atau luka pada kulitnya.

Shikamaru melebarkan mata, ia sangat terkejut. Bagaimana bisa luka itu tertutup begitu cepat tanpa meninggalkan noda darah pada kulit Naruto? Dia baru tahu ada charm medic seperti itu. Dengan penasaran Shikamaru menatap Sakura seakan-akan meminta jawaban akan rasa penasarannya ini. Berbeda dengan Naruto, dia terlihat tenang-tenang saja sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mengeluarkan charm medicus, Sakura. Hebat sekali ... aku yakin suatu hari nanti kau pasti menjadi kove yang terkenal," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

"Terima kasih Naruto. Kau pasti rajin membaca ya? Biasanya pria jarang mengetahui charm medic seperti ini, terutama medicus yang perlahan-lahan akan dilupakan."

"Ya, hobiku memang membaca, tapi aku masih tidak menyangka ... salah satu teman kelasku ada yang mengetahui dan mempelajari charm medicus. Rata-rata para kove sekarang lebih senang dengan charm medicine daripada medicus, alasannya hanya dua karena syarat medicus dan pengucapan katanya sangat susah bukan?" Tanya Naruto masih tetap dengan senyumnya.

"Ya begitulah Naruto."

Shikamaru yang mendengar perbincangan antara Sakura dan Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja. Ia langsung tahu, bahwa tadi itu teknik charm medicus melalui perbincangan Naruto dan Sakura. Tapi satu hal yang ia pikirkan, bagaimana bisa Sakura mempelajari tentang charm medicus?

"Bagaimana bisa Sakura? Bukannya ma'am baru mengajarkan charm grych kepada kita? Apa kau punya kerabat yang memiliki charm juga?" Tanya Shikamaru yang ternyata masih belum puas.

"Ah ... mamaku seorang ahli medis di Emerald land, ketua. Dan aku sempat melihat buku charm medicus di ruang tamu rumahku, karena mama pernah berkata tentang charm yang kumiliki maka aku jadi langsung membaca buku itu dan tertarik mempelajarinya," jawab Sakura dengan sedikit menyelipkan nada bangga kepada mamanya. Menjadi ahli medis bukanlah hal yang mudah, dibutuhkan konstentrasi yang sangat tinggi dengan kontrol charm yang baik.

"Bisa kau sembuhkan Sasuke juga, Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"Tenang saja Naruto, Ino sudah memulihkannya dari tadi," jawab Sakura lalu mengangkat jari telunjuk ke arah wanita yang memangku kepala Sasuke dengan pahanya yang lembut serta menempelkan telapak tangannya ke perut Sasuke.

"Ino menguasai charm medicus juga, Sakura?"

"Hanya medicine Naruto."

Di satu sisi Sasuke yang telah sadar dan merasakan tangan seseorang pada perutnya, ia langsung mendorong pundak Ino yang tengah memulihkannya membuat Ino jatuh terduduk ke belakang dengan mata aquamarinenya yang berkaca-kaca.

Tanpa mengucapkan kata terima kasih kepada orang yang memulihkannya, Sasuke nampak berdiri dan tidak mempedulikan para fansgirlnya yang menatap khawatir padanya. Ia berjalan ke arah Naruto lalu memunggut pisau yang selalu ia gunakan untuk menusuk sesuatu.

"INO!" Melihat Sasuke mendorong Ino dengan kasar membuat Sakura segera berlari ke tempat sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan khawatir, sampai di tempat Ino Sakura segera mengenggam tangan Ino, "Ino kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang terluka? Dasar KEPARAT tidak tahu diri!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut keparat?!"

Sasuke yang merasa dirinya dihina langsung melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada Sakura yang saat ini berdiri dan menatapnya juga dengan tajam.

"Memangnya siapa lagi, kaulah keparat itu!"

"DASAR JALANG!" Dengan gerakan yang cepat, pisau yang masih berlumuran darah meluncur dari tangan kanan Sasuke menuju Sakura yang terlihat diam begitu saja. Sakura tidak mau menghindar karena jika ia menghindar nanti Ino lah yang akan terkena pisau Sasuke.

 _HEYAHHH!_

Tendangan _windmill_ dari seseorang pria berambut mangkok menghentikan pisau yang melesat ke arah sakura, dengan sedikit bergaya pria itu melepas dua kancing pada kemejanya sehingga sedikit terlihat badannya yang atletis namun tidak berlebihan.

"Namaku Shun Lee, Ka Sasuke. Murid yang mampu membuat perempuan manapun merona hiyahhh."

Lee berdiri dengan gagah di depan Sakura, ia sangat ingin membuat perempuan cantik terpesona dengan aksinya saat ini. Dengan rasa percaya diri yang begitu tinggi, Lee yakin pasti di belakangnya ini Sakura tengah menatapnya dengan rona merah seolah-olah Lee adalah ksatria berkuda yang datang menyelamatkan tuan putri dari kakek sihir yang jahat.

"Kau lebih tua dari aku idiot! Minggir sebelum kau terkena imbasnya!"

 _ **Ring Activ-**_

Ucapan Sasuke berhenti saat merasa lengan tangan kanannya ditarik oleh seseorang dari belakang. Sasuke menengokan kepala ke belakang dan melihat Naruto ingin menarik cincin dari jari manisnya.

Tidak ingin cincin charmnya diambil, dengan cepat Sasuke melesatkan kaki kanan ke perut Naruto, membuat Naruto terdorong 2 meter ke belakang.

"SIAL! Kalian membuatku kesal dan sekarang terimalah akibatnya!"

Sasuke menarik nafas sedalam mungkin. Perubahan fisik terlihat saat ia selesai menarik nafas, kulit yang tadi putih berubah menjadi kemerahan, sebuah tato dengan gambar huruf F besar dan lambang api muncul pada lehernya.

 _ **Ring Active**_

 _ **Shade : Umbra Simulacrum**_

 _ **Firexia : Auro Dragon Riv-**_

Lagi dan lagi ucapan Sasuke terhenti. Namun kali ini bukan Naruto atau teman yang lainnya yang menghentikan Sasuke, melainkan sebuah bayangan hitam yang membuat tubuh Sasuke tidak bisa bergerak. Sasuke mencoba menggerakan kepalanya untuk melihat pelaku yang menggunakan teknik charm asing ini, tapi bayangan yang mengikat Sasuke sangat kuat untuk membuat dia berhenti bergerak.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu mengeluarkan charm firexia Sasuke, tidak semudah itu. Sudah kuduga pasti keturunan pejuang Allard memang merepotkan karena selalu menguasai charm itu. Oh bukan merepotkan lagi ,tapi sangat merepotkan ... sampai-sampai aku harus mengeluarkan teknik charm yang dibuat ayah ini."

Diam-diam dari belakang, Shikamaru telah mengunci pergerakan Sasuke agar charm firexia yang bisa dikatakan berbahaya itu tidak keluar. Saat ini Shikamaru tengah berlutut beserta jari telunjuk dan jempol yang bersatu membentuk sebuah segitiga.

"Sial, kau ingin membuat masalah denganku ketua?! Cepat lepaskan aku!"

"Merepotkan ... kaulah yang duluan membuat masalah Sasuke. Jika tadi tidak kuhentikan maka nanti ma'am pasti akan memarahiku."

"Aku tidak peduli lepaskan aku sekarang!"

"Sasuke cobalah kendalikan amarahmu saat ini! Kau sangat tidak mencerminkan keturunan Allard." Ucapan Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke berhenti untuk tidak berkata lagi.

Kini Sasuke tengah berpikir dengan kepala yang tertunduk sambil memejamkan mata, pikirannya melayang mengigat keturunan Allard adalah keturunan yang selalu tenang dan dingin, dia juga mengigat perkataan kakaknya, ' _Kau tidak bisa kuat seperti ayah, jika kau tidak bisa mengendalikan dirimu sendiri, Sasuke._ _Kuasai nafsu, emosi, jiwa dan ragamu!'_

'Sial! Mengapa kau seperti ini Sasuke?! Tenangkan dirimu dan abaikan para manusia bodoh itu!' batin Sasuke.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah bisa mengkontrolnya, Sasuke?" Pertanyaan dari Naruto membuat Sasuke membuka mata dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan datar.

"Hnnn."

"Ah baguslah. Ketua, cepat lepaskan Sasuke dari teknik charmmu itu, dia telah sadar," kata Naruto semangat.

"Kau yakin, Naruto? Jangan sampai saat aku lepaskan ia malah mengamuk dan merepotkanku lagi," kata Shikamaru.

"Tenang saja, ketua. Aku yakin, jika ketua melihat ekspresinya sekarang maka ketua akan melihat Sasuke yang dingin, bukan seperti yang kakek sihir yang jahat tadi haha."

"Bisakah kau diam idiot?"

"Hnnn," gumam Naruto dengan mimik muka yang dibuat-buat datar lalu tertawa sedikit.

"Cih."

Shikamaru yang melihat interaksi keduanya hanya menghela nafas, perlahan-lahan ia melepaskan charm shade miliknya.

'Kali ini kalian kulepaskan tapi jika ada kesempatan akan kubuat kalian kepanasan seperti di Neraka' batin Sasuke sebentar lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Dia duduk dibawah pohon dengan tenang lalu membuka buku grych.

.

.

.

 **Naruto POV**

 _30 menit kemudian_

Entah sudah berapa menit aku dan yang lain berlatih charm grych ini, tapi satu hal yang bisa kusimpulkan dari praktek ini, semakin kuat teknik charm, maka semakin panjang mantranya dan semakin susah untuk mengucapnya. Terbukti pada halaman 20 pada buku charm grych ini.

 _Grych : Rixtil Lyxtiz fixt_

Mantra inilah yang menurutku susah, sudah 10 kali aku mencobanya tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menghasilkan apa-apa. Dan ini masih halaman 20! Masih ada 20 halaman lagi agar aku bisa menguasai seluruh charm grych.

Aku iri, ya iri terhadap Sasuke, Sakura dan Shikamaru. Mereka sudah bisa mengeluarkan charm lain selain grych, berbeda denganku yang masih grych ini.

"Naruto kau terlalu memfosir dirimu," kata ketua dari belakangku, ia berbaring pada lapangan latihan ini sambil memejamkan matanya kadang-kadang ia membuka matanya untuk mengamati aku dan yang lainnya.

"Setelah ini aku akan istirahat sejenak, tapi bisakah ketua membantu mengoreksi kesalahanku pada mantra grych ini. "

"Merepotkan, halaman berapa?

"20."

"Heh, kau sudah sampai halaman 20? Pantes saja merepotkan. Aku saja masih halaman 13."

Kulihat ketua mengambil buku grych lalu membolak-balikan halamannya dan masih dalam posisi terlentangnya itu. Kemeja hijau akademi sudah ia lepaskan dan hanya mengenakan kaos hitam sambil tiduran.

"Grych : Rixtil Lyxtiz Fixt? Yang ini Naruto?"

"Ya ketua sudah 10 kali aku mengucapkannya dan memberi charmnya tidak kurang dan tidak lebih, tapi hasilnya selalu nihil."

Aku harap ketua bisa memberiku saran untuk mengatasi kesulitan ini

"Coba kau ucapkan," kata ketua sambil memandang diriku, ia bangkit dari tidurnya lalu mengambil posisi duduk sambil meluruskan kakinya.

"Grych : Rixtil Lyxtiz Fixt," ucapku lalu melihat ketua menghela nafas berat. Hehe melihat ketua bernafas berat seperti itu aku yakin pasti ada yang salah dan ia berhasil menemuinya.

"Sepertinya kau salah dalam pengucapan kata lyxtiz, Naruto. Kau mengucap layxtiz dan itu yang membuatmu salah, seharusnya lyxtiz," ucap ketua dengan malas. Sudah kuduga pasti ketua menemuinya.

Kuakui daya tangkap otak ketua memang sangat tinggi, hanya satu kali aku mengucap maka ketua langsung tahu letak kesalahannya, hebat memang ketuaku ini walaupun sering sekali tidur dan malas.

Tidak ingin menunggu lama lagi, kuangkat kepalan tangan kanan yang tadi kupasang cincin charm dan mengarahkannya ke arah batu latihan, aku mengambil ancang-ancang seperti orang yang akan meninju wajah musuhnya.

 _ **Ring Active**_

 _ **Grych : Rixti-**_

Mantra yang akan kuucapkan berhenti saat tangan lembut dari Sakura menyentuh pundakku. Mata hazelnya menatapku dengan dalam. Kenapa dia ini?

"Naruto, jangan memaksa dirimu! Istirahat sekarang!"

Teguran Sakura membuatku senang bukan main, kupikir ia tadi hanya menjadikanku bahan percobaan medicusnya, tapi sepertinya ia memang perhatian. Tak bisa kutahan lagi senyumku saat ini, wanita cantik seperti Sakura ternyata tidak sombong dan tidak membedakanku.

"Ok ok Aku istirahat Sakura. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya Sakura."

"Ya sama-sama, lagipula kita belum tahu kan apa yang kita hadapi habis ini? Jika kau tidak istirahat nanti yang ada saat bertarung charmmu malah habis. Ketika charm habis maka sudah bisa dipastikan kau akan menjadi sasaran empuk, Naruto"

Sepertinya yang Sakura katakan memang benar, bahaya jika aku terlalu memaksa diriku seperti ini sementara nanti ada yang akan kami lawan.

"Selain cantik dan baik, sepertinya kau juga pintar ya Sakura."

"Tidak Naruto aku yakin kau lebih pintar hanya saja kau ini selalu merendah. Um, tapi terima kasih."

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum simpul. Yang dikatakan Sakura benar aku ini merendah, tapi seperti itulah ajaran dari ibuku, Gabriella.

Kualihkan pandanganku kepada ketua yang masih menutup matanya dengan damai, ia masih saja bermalas-malasan.

"Ketua, sudah berapa lama kita disini?" Tanyaku.

"1 jam 3 menit."

Ahhh sebentar lagi. Waktu memang berlalu dengan cepat, perasaanku 5 menit yang lalu itu Sasuke berubah menjadi kakek sihir yang jahat haha.

"Guk Gukk Gukkk." Suara anjing kecil terdengar di telingku, anjing itu nampak mengonggong ke arah batu latihan. Ada apa? Anjing tidak mengonggong jika tidak yang mencurigakan dan menganggunya.

Aku lihat teman sekelasku, kiba nampak mengelus kepala anjingnya dengan lembut sambil berkata, "Itu hanya batu, Akamaru. Huhhh sudah tenang ya."

Ini aneh, aku yakin Akamaru tidak akan mengonggong jika tidak merasakan kehadiran sesuatu yang asing. Tapi siapa yang asing itu?

"SEMUANYA MENJAUH DARI BATU ITU!" Teriakan Kiba membuatku kaget bukan main. Aku sedikit panik dan berlari menuju pohon terdekat. Ketua yang masih tidur juga berlari mengikutiku dari belakang. Sampai di pohon aku langsung menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya begitu juga dengan ketua di sampingku.

"Kiba ada apa?! Kau membuat kami semua panik!" Tanya Sakura. Ya teriakan Kiba yang sedikit seram membuatku kami semua panik.

Aku lihat kembali pada batu latihan itu, ada yang aneh. Bagian atas batu itu bukan berwarna abu-abu lagi, tapi berwarna merah darah. Apa jangan-jangan itu memang darah?!

"Aku mencium bau darah amis, eh tidak sangat amis pada batu itu!" Kata Kiba. Benar sudah dugaanku pasti itu darah.

"Dan tadi, batu itu terlihat seperti mempunyai mata ungu terang." Kata Kiba lagi.

Hah? batu yang mempunyai mata ungu terang. Itu seperti monster yang kubaca pada novel fantasyku, Golem.

"JANGAN BERBOHONG BODOH KAU MEMBUAT PANIK SEMUANYA!" Ah ini sungguh tidak baik jika Sasuke sudah berteriak.

"BUAT APA AKU BERBOHONG SAAT INI, BAJINGAN? AKU MELIHATNYA DENGAN MATA KEPALAKU SENDIRI!" Kiba kembali berteriak dengan wajah yang memerah.

Ok cukup! Jika ini memang golem maka harus dihancurkan sebelum ia membuka seluruh matanya! Kualirkan charm bersama rasa takutku ke arah cincin dan mulai mencari teknik charm grych yang bisa menghancurkan batu ini. Tidak, jika hanya aku maka batu ini tidak akan hancur, mungkin hanya retak. Ck! Aku butuh bantuan, tapi siapa yang akan percaya pada monster dalam novel fantasy?

.

.

 **Author POV**

Dari kejauhan lapangan latihan 5, Ma'am Angelica tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah kursi kayu lalu menghirup oksigen segar dan membuang karbon dioksida dari tubuhnya. Dari jauh dia menatap muridnya menggunakan sebuah teknik charm _Biokinetic_.

Sejak tadi dia menatap tertarik kepada Naruto yang berlatih lebih keras dari pada muridnya yang lain, dari tadi dia juga menulis beberapa calon murid yang nantinya akan ia pilih untuk mengikuti welt tournament.

Sejak dulu ia mengajar belum pernah muridnya menang pada welt tournament, jangankan menang baru mulai saja sudah banyak yang gagal. Hal itu membuatnya dijuluki _Fool teacher_ oleh para nictov dan kove Emerald Land, sempat ia tidak peduli dengan julukan itu. Namun, saat murid yang diajarinya diam-diam membenarkan julukan itu, ma'am bertekad akan mengajar murid selanjutnya lebih keras bahkan melampaui batas sekalipun.

'Oh sudah waktunya ya ...' batin ma'am. Ma'am berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu berlutut dan menempelkan tangannya di atas rumput.

 _ **Implant Charm : Golem**_

.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 _ **Firexia : Bitque**_ : teknik charm firexia dengan memunculkannya api ditangan.

 _ **Grych : Calsh Kick**_ : teknik charm grych dengan memunculkan sebuah kaki dimana saja dan terbuat dari angin

 _ **Grych : Three Jab Combo**_ : teknik charm grych yang mengeluarkan 3 tinju dengan cepat.

 _ **Grych : Double Kick**_ : teknik charm grych yang mengeluarkan 2 kaki sekaligus dari ketiadaan

 _ **Medicus : Volnus Noxa**_ : teknik charm medicus yang menyembuhkan luka luar maupun luka dalam waktu 10 detik

 _ **Shade : Umbra Simulacrum**_ : teknik charm yang berkemampuan mengikat seseorang dengan bayangan diri sendiri.

* * *

 **Naruto:**

Umur : 15 tahun

Rambut : Pirang dengan model acak-acak

Kulit : Putih

Tinggi : 167 cm

Berat : 55 kg

Mata : Biru sapphire

Penampilan : Kemeja lengan panjang Lux Akademi (Hanya Pundak berwarna kuning sisanya putih dengan lambang LA pada dada kanannya), Celana hitam panjang dengan sepatu biru tua.

* * *

A/N : Yoo Author update kembali. Terima kasih atas dukungannya guys. Kali ini author g byk bicara, tapi author ingin mengatakan "Jadilah Pembaca yang baik" lalu bagaimana jadi pembaca yang baik? Bacalah dengan perlahan dan jangan buru-buru ok.

Tinggalkan jejak dengan cara rev, fav , n fol ya...

Satu lagi, apa harapan kalian untuk kedepan? Ada saran untuk senjata atau sebuah teknik? _

See u in next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Lux Academy : Welt Tournament

Disclaimer : Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)

Genre : Fantasy

Rate : T

Pair : ?

Warning : Alternative universe(AU), maybe out of character (OOC), original character(OC), DLDR, read and review (R&R), not garysue, gaje, typo bertebaran.

* * *

 **Balasan review:**

 _Guest :_ Haha jika anda mau nanti saya buatkan khusus utk anda NarutoxChiyo haha. Tapi bukan di ff ini.

 _Taiga-kun_ : Makasih telah membaca dan maaf buat anda menjadi tidak sabar tapi seperti itulah penulis, penulis harus membuat pembaca penasaran agar pembaca terus membaca karyanya dan tetap tertarik.

 _.980_ : Udh lanjut kok ini ^^

 _Annur Azure Fang_ : Sip udh nih^^

 _Saputraluc00_ : Makasih ya kamu juga keren kok _

 _Fahzi Luchifer_ : Tidak kok gan, nanti akan ada chap dimana Naruto mempunyai ketakutannya sendiri tapi entah chap berapa ...

 _Fahzi Luchifer_ : Pair tidak akan saya tentukan dari sekarang. Jika ada pair, maka nanti pembaca akan meminta scene romance dan jika hal itu terjadi nanti genre fantasynya harus berkurang. Saat ini saya lebih fokus membuat Naruto menjadi kuat dan mungkin pada tahapannya, saya akan selipkan beberapa adengan romance dengan beberapa karakter yang membuat kalian bingung siapa pair Naruto yang sebenarnya? Jika malas membaca ya silahkan itu keputusan anda.

 _Mrheza26_ : Ok udh lanjut kok ^^

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **Author POV**

 _ **Implant Charm : Golem**_

Ketika ma'am selesai mengucapkan mantra, charm yang pada umumnya berwarna putih keluar dari kedua telapak tangannya dan masuk ke dalam tanah dengan cepat.

Ia bangkit dari atas rumput lalu mendudukan dirinya kembali pada kursi kayu sambil memejamkan mata, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin anak didiknya yang masih 5 hari di akademi melawan monster batu seperti itu, tapi ini semua dia lakukan untuk pembuktian diri, pembuktian diri agar ia juga bisa dicap sebagai guru yang baik.

Egois memang, tapi mau diapa nasi telah menjadi bubur. Ia sudah berjanji dengan nyawanya sendiri agar julukan itu terhapus dan membersihkan nama baiknya.

 _ **Biokinetic : Red Eyes**_

Setelah ma'am membuka matanya kembali terlihat perubahan terjadi pada kedua mata ma'am, iris yang tadi berwarna hitam berubah menjadi warna merah dengan lensa matanya menipis.

Lensa mata pada umumnya akan menipis jika melihat suatu objek dari jarak dekat, tapi untukcharm _Biokinetic_ hal tersebut sangatlah berbeda, melihat objek terjauh pun akan terlihat seperti melihatnya dari jarak dekat langsung dan lensa mata akan menipis bukan melebar.

"Semoga Tuhan menyertai kalian. Kuharap kalian bisa bertahan pada 25 menit terakhir ini," gumam ma'am sambil memandang obice dari jauh.

.

.

 _Di dalam obice_

 _._

Suasana berubah menjadi tegang di dalam obice ketika Kiba berteriak. Sasuke memandang Kiba tajam. Sakura dan yang lainnya menatap Kiba bingung, meminta penjelasan tentang batu tersebut memiliki mata ungu. Daritadi yang mereka lihat hanyalah seonggok batu dengan tinggi 5 meter dan tidak ada yang aneh.

"Ketua, bisakah aku minta tolong lagi?" tanya Naruto dengan berbisik. Naruto sudah sangat yakin bahwa batu itu memanglah gsolem, tapi dia butuh bantuan untuk menghancurkan batu setinggi 5 meter di depannya ini.

"Tentu apa yang bisa kubantu Naruto? Kau menyadari hal aneh juga' kan? Anjing dalam kondisi sehat seperti Akamaru tidak akan mengonggong di saat seperti ini."

Tidak ada lagi kata khas dari Shikamaru saat ini, hanya mimik wajah yang terlihat sangat serius. Dia sebagai ketua tentu tahu kapan waktunya malas dan kapan waktunya serius dan di saat inilah waktunya untuk serius.

"Serang batu itu dengan teknik charm paling kuat yang kau punya, ketua. Setelah itu akan kuselesaikan dengan charm grych. Aku tahu ini terdengar sangat aneh, tapi aku sangat yakin itu memang golem ketua, jadi sebelum golem bangun kita harus terlebih dahulu menghancurkannya."

Ucapan Naruto sukses membuat Shikamaru tersentak sebentar, setelah itu dia berjongkok lalu menyatukan kedua tangannya seperti bertapa, pemuda yang memiliki jabatan ketua kelas itu memejamkan matanya, bulir-bulir keringat juga telah mengalir pada wajah seriusnya.

Shikamaru membuka matanya, "Akan kumulai, Naruto!" Pemuda berambut nanas itu merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan.

 _ **Ring Active**_

 _ **Shade : Manicula Hand**_

Bayangan Shikamaru melesat cepat ke arah batu latihan, bayangan tersebut lalu bergerak dengan arah melingkar membuat sebuah lingkaran yang mengelilingi batu latihan.

 _ **Seven Hand Active**_

3 detik kemudian, dari simbol lingkaran tersebut muncul 7 tangan orang dewasa dari bayangan hitam lalu melilit batu itu seperti ular yang melilit mangsanya kuat-kuat. Perlahan-lahan batu itu retak karena kuatnya bayangan Shikamaru.

Tindakan dari Shikamaru ini membuat murid lain menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan bingung, berbeda dengan Kiba ia menyeringai, menampakan gigi taringnya yang tajam. Tidak tinggal diam Kiba menaruh Akamaru di atas kepala, dia menundukan tubuhnya lalu mengeram seperti anjing yang marah karena tulangnya diambil

.

Sedangkan Naruto ia menarik nafas dalam lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul. Pemuda pirang itu ingin mencoba langsung teknik charm yang sempat sulit ia kuasai, Pikirannya juga sempat melayang mengingat letak kesalahannya tadi.

 _ **Ring Active**_

 _ **Grych : Rixtil Lyxtiz Fixt**_

 _ **Transform : Tornado Brave**_

Angin berhembus dengan kencang saat Naruto meninju angin, sebuah kepalan tangan dengan diameter 200 cm keluar dari tinju tangan kanan Naruto lalu kepalan tangan itu melesat cepat menuju batu latihan

Tubuh Kiba berputar cepat, bahkan sangat cepat laksana angin topan yang menuju batu latihan. Murid lain yang menjadi saksi hanya bisa menyaksikan dengan mata yang sedikit tertutup karena 2 charm tingkat tinggi yang dikeluarkan Naruto dan Kiba secara bersamaan.

Kiba terus melesat dengan cepat untuk membantu Shikamaru menghancurkan batu tersebut. Dia menambah putaran semakin cepat pada tubuhnya sehingga jika dilihat sekarang maka seperti angin topan berwarna abu-abu dengan sedikit warna kemerahan.

Batu itu sudah semakin retak dengan 7 tangan bayangan Shikamaru. Kiba semakin mendekati putarannya, satu meter lagi pada batu latihan. Namun sebelum angin topan dari putaran tubuh Kiba menyentuh batu latihan tersebut, sebuah kejadian yang dia tak duga terjadi.

 _DUAG!_

 _ARGHHH! COUGH!_

"KIBA!"

Kiba dan Akamaru menjerit kesakitan serta memutahkan darah segar, saat tak terduga sebuah kepalan yang sangat besar dari arah jam 9 menghantam tubuh mereka dengan kuat, sehingga tubuh mereka mau tak mau harus terpental ke dinding obice karena kuatnya kepala tangan itu.

Tulang punggung Kiba terasa sangat patah, kepalanya pusing bukan main dan darah mulai keluar dari hidung dan telinga. Akhirnya dia jatuh ke tanah dengan kesadaran yang telah hilang sepenuhnya.

Naruto yang melihat Kiba terluka karenanya hanya diam mematung dengan tubuh gemetar, pikirannya kembali melayang mengingat dia pernah melakukan hal yang sama ketika dia masih _junior high school_ , tapi tentu ia tidak punya maksud untuk melukai temannya melainkan melindungi.

 **Flashback**

 **.**

"Nah kalo ini namanya Taman Hyde, Miyuki." Naruto mengambil nafas dan membuangnya pelan. "Taman ini juga salah satu taman terbesar di Ing-" Naruto menghentikan penjelasannya saat melihat batang hidung Miyuki sudah tidak ada di belakangnya.

Pemuda pirang itu menoleh ke kanan dan melihat perempuan keturunan Jepang itu tengah duduk nyaman pada bangku taman berwarna putih. Rambut hitam Miyuki yang terbang diterpa angin taman ditambah kulit putihnya yang bersih membuat ia seperti peri yang tengah tersesat lalu duduk di bangku taman.

Naruto sadar saat ini wajahnya pasti memerah. Bagaimana tidak? Perempuan bertubuh ramping, berkulit putih bersih serta semburat merah pada pipinya itu membuat para kaum hawa iri dengan kecantikannya.

"G-gomen Naruto-kun, aku terlalu lelah dan kenyang karena es krim tadi, jadi aku memutuskan untuk duduk. U-um arigatou," kata Miyuki saat melihat Naruto sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Haha iya tidak apa-apa, Miyuki. Hati-hati nanti tubuhmu besar loh seperti adiknya Giant siapa itu namanya ya ..." kata Naruto mencoba mengingat nama adik Giant pada anime Doraemon.

"Jangan bilang seperti itu Naruto-kun!" Miyuki mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Padahal dia tadi hanya memakan 5 cone es krim vanilla dan sekarang Naruto sudah menyamakannya dengan adik Giant.

"Aha! Jaiko, ya Jaiko ... kau sangat mirip dengannya sekarang, Miyuki haha," canda Naruto.

"Adu-duhhh sakit Miyuki, Ok ok aku tidak akan meledekmu lagi," kata Naruto lagi sambil memegang pinggangnya yang baru saja menjadi sasaran cubit oleh Miyuki.

Dua remaja itu terlihat bercanda tawa di bangku taman, terkadang pemuda pirang itu berkali-kali meminta ampun karena sering sekali pinggangnya menjadi sasaran empuk untuk dicubit.

Mereka juga menikmati indahnya Taman Hyde yang sangat besar ditambah Danau Serpentine yang berada di tengah taman, sesaat Naruto mencuri pandangan untuk melihat Miyuki tersenyum. Sungguh wajahnya sempat memanas saat melihat senyuman manis dari gadis bernama Shiba Miyuki itu.

"Naruto-kun antar aku pulang ya."

"Tentu, tapi sebelum itu pakailah jaket ini dulu," tambah Naruto. Dia melihat hari akan semakin gelap dan tentu pastinya suhu pun akan turun menjadi sangat dingin.

Saat ini Miyuki hanya menggunakan kaos bertulisan _I love papa and London_ berwarna putih pada bagian perut serta dadanya dan warna hijau muda pada bagian tangan, Miyuki juga memakai rok putih selutut dan flat shoes putih.

Pakaian seperti itu yang Naruto yakin nanti Miyuki akan kedinginan.

"Eum ... tapi bagaimana denganmu, Na-." Belum sempat perkataan Miyuki selesai, sebuah jaket orange sudah berada pada wajah cantiknya.

"Naruto-kun! Menyebalkan!" Miyuki menarik jaket dari wajahnya dan segera melihat pelaku yang melempar jaket ini.

" _Cheese!"_

 _Krek!_

Sebuah cahaya flash dari handphone Naruto membuat Miyuki terkejut. Naruto baru saja memfoto Miyuki. Dia tertawa kecil melihat wajah pipi Miyuki yang mengembungkan sedikit _chubby_.

"Nah, coba liat _doppelganger_ Jaiko ini hahaha." Naruto memperlihatkan hasil fotonya kepada Miyuki dari depan lalu berlari karena melihat wajah Miyuki yang sudah sangat kesal. Doppelganger adalah fenomena kembaran tidak sedarah yang kadang bisa ditemukan di belahan bumi lain.

"NARUTO-KUN." Teriak Miyuki yang langsung memakai jaket Naruto dan berlari mengejar pemuda pirang yang sangat menyebalkan. Ini merupakan hari ke sepuluh ia berada di Inggris dan merupakan hari paling bahagia semenjak ia menginjakan kaki di Inggris.

Naruto berhenti di trotoar untuk menarik nafas, dia juga dengan lihai memegang jari Miyuki untuk tidak mencubit pinggangnya, ia tahu cubitan kali ini pasti akan terasa sangat sakit makanya dia memegang jari Miyuki.

Miyuki yang merasa jarinya dipegang mencoba melepaskan dan mengincar pinggang Naruto lagi, tapi pemuda pirang itu sangat lihai dengan mengerakan pinggangnya ke kiri melewati cubitan Miyuki.

Kiri, kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan, kanan Naruto mengerakan pinggangnya, menghindar dari cubitan maut. Kelincahan Naruto membuat Miyuki lelah, bahkan ia pasrah saat Naruto menahan jari lentiknya lagi.

Tanpa sadar keduanya terdiam sejenak dan saling menatap dengan jari Miyuki yang masih tergenggam oleh Naruto. Miyuki seolah olah terhipnotis dengan iris lautan Naruto yang begitu menenangkan dan menyejukan.

 _Fiuh ... Fiuh ... Fiuhhh_

Naruto yang telah sadar langsung meniup poni rambut, hidung dan telinga Miyuki membuat empunya merasa geli, "H-hentikan Naruto-kun geli," kata Miyuki geli. Miyuki yang melihat Naruto terus meniupnya segera mengambil kesempatan untuk mengincar pinggang Naruto.

"Aduhhhhhh sakit Miyuki," ringis Naruto.

"Huhu rasakan cubitan dari doppelganger Jaiko ini, Naruto-kun." Miyuki langsung menambah power untuk mencubit Naruto lagi dengan jari jempol dan telunjuknya.

"Ampun Miyu- ahhhhh. Ok ok aku mohon Miyuki yang cantik dan pandai menabung tolong lepaskan cubitanmu ya ahhhh," ringis Naruto kesakitan

"Tidak sebelum kau berjanji Naruto-kun."

"Ok ok Miyuki yang cantik, aku berjanji tidak akan meledekmu lagi aduh," ucap Naruto sedikit meringis. Miyuki yang telah puas segera melepaskan cubitannya pada pinggang Naruto.

"Naruto-kun itu sudah boleh menyebrang," kata Miyuki melihat tanda pejalan kaki yang menyala. Miyuki langsung menyebrang meninggalkan Naruto yang masih memegang pinggangnya.

"Miyuki tung- MIYUKI AWAS!" Naruto yang melihat sebuah lampu lalu lintas jatuh karena tidak menempel lagi pada tiangnya, segera berlari mendorong punggung Miyuki dan menggantikan dengan punggungnya sendiri.

 _ARGH!_

Lampu lalu lintas yang sangat berat menimpa punggung Naruto dan membuat beberapa tulang punggungnya patah. Namun di sela-sela sakitnya Naruto tersenyum, dia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dirasakan Miyuki, bahwa ini hari paling bahagia semasa hidupnya.

Hari ini, ia mendapatkan teman untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Hari ini, ia merasakan apa yang disebut dengan rasa suka di masa remaja.

Hari ini, ia merasakan bagaimana bercanda tawa kepada teman untuk pertama kalinya.

Hari ini, ia juga tahu seperti apa rasanya berkencan walaupun status mereka hanya sebatas teman.

Dan hari ini, ia senang bisa melindungi orang yang ia sukai.

Tapi ...

Seakan-akan takdir berkata lain. Miyuki yang terdorong ke depan sangat kencang, kakinya tersandung trotoar jalan membuat tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Dan ia jatuh tepat pada aspal jalan raya yang lampu lalu lintasnya masih menyala dan berwarna hijau ...

 _TIITTT! TIITTTT! KRETAK!_

Sebuah mobil sedan yang melaju kencang hanya bisa mengeluarkan klakson 2 kali saat Miyuki tiba-tiba jatuh pada jalurnya. Tanpa dapat direm lagi, mobil sedan tersebut melindas leher Miyuki dengan ban kanan membuat leher Miyuki tidak terbentuk seperti semula dan darah mengalir keluar seperti sumber mata air yang baru ditemukan. Tanpa berhenti ataupun peduli pengemudi mobil sedan tersebut menginjak gas dengan cepat begitu saja.

"MIYUKIII!"

 **Flashback Off**

"NARUTO!"

 _DUAG!_

Sasuke meninju wajah Naruto dengan kencang membuat Naruto terpental 4 meter ke belakang.

"DASAR BANGSAT! BANGUN DAN LIHAT APA YANG TERJADI SEKARANG!" Teriak Sasuke emosi. Kulit putih Sasuke berubah menjadi kemerahan dengan tato huruf F di leher menandakan ia telah menggunakan charm firexia.

'Sempat-sempatnya ia melamun di saat monster sialan itu bangun dan menyerang,' batin Sasuke.

.

Naruto menundukan dirinya dengan mata sedikit tertutup, ia mengelap darah yang keluar sedikit dari hidungnya karena pukulan Sasuke. Pikirannya masih terbayang-bayang leher Miyuki yang terlindas ban mobil dan darah yang keluar tiada henti.

Sejak kematian Miyuki, teman – teman yang dulu dekat dengan Naruto perlahan-lahan mulai menjauh, mereka menganggap Naruto pembunuh. Itulah kenapa Naruto tidak mempunyai teman dan lebih suka membaca buku terlalu sering.

Naruto perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan ketika Naruto membuka mata birunya, terkejutlah dia!

Pemandangan yang sangat tidak mengenakan terlihat. Beberapa pohon hancur tidak karuan dan hanya tersisa sedikit yang masih hidup, darah pada rumput dan aura ketakutan yang sangat terasa.

Terlihat golem dengan mata ungunya beserta badan yang menjulang tinggi dan besar.

3 murid perempuan terluka cukup parah, 10 lainnya bersembunyi di balik pohon yang belum hancur, dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat ketakutan. Dan 4 murid laki dengan keadaan yang bermacam-macam tengah berhadapan dengan Golem.

4 pemuda yang berani itu ialah Shikamaru Nara, Shun Lee, Choji dan Shino. Mereka membentuk formasi persegi dengan perintah Shikamaru. Menurut Shikamaru, Pandangan dan serangan golem hanya bisa fokus pada satu arah, oleh karena itu Shikamaru memerintah untuk membuat posisi persegi agar jika satu orang diserang, maka 3 orang lainnya bisa menyerang balik golem tanpa bisa disadari.

Bagaimana dengan Kiba? Ia tengah dipulihkan oleh Sakura dibalik batang pohon bersama Akamaru. Menurut Sakura ada beberapa tulang rusuk Kiba yang patah dan tengkorak kepalanya sedikit retak.

"Cih kau hanya akan berdiam disitu Naruto?!"

"Maaf Sasuke."

"Hn, ketua berkata kita akan menjadi serangan penutup, jadi persiapkan dirimu sekarang! Dan kumpulkan charmmu kembali," perintah Sasuke datar. Naruto menganguk dan mengambil posisi yang membuat dirinya nyaman dan rileks.

Charm memiliki batas sendiri dan batas charm bisa dilihat dari cincin yang dipakai, jika permata pada cincin berwarna hijau maka charm dalam kondisi penuh, warna biru dalam kondisi sedang, warna kuning dalam kondisi rendah dan yang terakhir warna merah itu charm benar-benar telah kosong. Permata pada cincin Naruto menunjukan warna kuning.

Untuk memulihkan charm hanya ada 2 cara yaitu menenangkan diri dengan kondisi rileks dan meminum _charm water_ yang dijual dengan harga lumayan mahal.

.

Shikamaru melirik dan sedikit mendengus ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke. Wajahnya sangat terkejut saat melihat monster bertubuh batu itu benar-benar bangun dan nyata.

Tidak ingin ada korban lagi, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk bertarung bersama para teman lakinya. Sejak tadi ia mengobservasi bahwa golem hanya bisa menyerang dari satu arah, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menggunakan posisi persegi untuk melawan golem dan dia juga melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada dada golem ...

Golem bermata ungu itu melesatkan kedua tangan besarnya ke arah Lee, mencoba menangkap dan meremukan tulang-tulang Lee, dengan refleks yang sangat cepat Lee melompat ke atas melewati kedua tangan raksasa golem dan menjadikan tangan golem sebagai pijakan.

Lee berlari pada tangan golem, ia mengincar mata ungu monster batu itu, golem yang melihat Lee berlari ke arah wajahnya langsung mengerakan lengan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah, membuat tubuh Lee jatuh ke bawah karena kehilangan keseimbangan.

Golem membuka telapak tangan kirinya dengan lebar dan menjatuhkannya ke arah Lee, namun bukannya memasang ekspresi takut, Lee hanya tersenyum. Ternyata benar golem hanya fokus pada satu pandangan.

'Kena kau tuan monster,' batin Lee

 _ **Ring Active**_

 _ **Shade : Umbra Simulacrum**_

Sebelum telapak tangan raksasa golem menimpa Lee, tiba-tiba tubuh golem berhenti bergerak. Dan dari samping kanan golem, nampak Shikamaru tersenyum senang dengan tubuh yang sudah banjir dengan keringat.

"CEPAT SERANG BAGIAN DADANYA CHOJI, LEE, SHINO!" TERIAK SHIKAMARU.

Dan juga sejak tadi Shikamaru melihat dada golem yang berwarna keunguan, menurut dia di dalam dada golem ada sesuatu yang aneh dan itu harus dihancurkan.

 _ **Ring Active**_

 _ **Giant Hand**_

Tubuh Lee ditangkap oleh telapak tangan besar milik Choji lalu dilempar menuju dada Golem seperti melempar bola _baseball_. Lee meliuk-liuk di udara dan memposisikan kaki kanannya ke depan, ia mencoba menggunakan tendangan _flying kick_ dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

 _ **Ring Active**_

 _ **Grych : Calsh Kick**_

Di depan tubuh Lee muncul sebuah kaki orang dewasa dari angin dan melesat cepat bersama Lee ke arah dada Golem.

.

 _BUUM! KRETAK!_

 _._

Flying kick Lee dan calsh kick hanya bisa menghancurkan kulit batu milik Golem dan memperlihatkan sebuah Permata berbentuk layang layang berwarna ungu terang.

"Akh belum hancur!" Shikamaru mengeluh. "Ughhh ... tubuhku mulai melemas," kata Shikamaru dan melihat cincinnya yang sudah berwarna kuning, dia juga melirik ke arah Shino yang tengah berdiri dengan kacamata hitam beserta jaket abu abunya itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan Shino? Kau tidak menyerang?"

"Maaf ketua aku tidak bisa menyerang batu," jawab Shino datar. "Hah? Kau tidak mempelajari charm grych?" Pertanyaan Shikamaru hanya dibalas gelengan kepala.

"Aku mempelajarinya ketua, tapi itu tidak akan mempan karena yang aku pelajari hanya sampai halaman 4." Jawaban dari Shino membuat Shikamaru harus kembali melepaskan nafas berat.

Biasanya buku charm memiliki tingkat kekuatan charm yang sangat berbeda. Dari halaman 1-7 itu hanya mempan pada para nictov dan kove, dari halaman 8-20 itu hanya digunakan saat melawan ordinary oddity dan 21-habis digunakan saat melawan rare odditiy.

Perlahan-lahan charm shade milik Shikamaru juga sedikit melemah, golem mencoba menggerakan kepala batunya meski pergerakannya sedikit patah-patah, tapi dia tetap berusaha untuk melihat siapa otak dan pengendali charm bayangan yang membuat tubuhnya sulit bergerak.

 _ **Ring Active**_

 _ **Thousand of Mosquito**_

Sebelum golem melihat Shikamaru, Shino langsung bertindak dengan mengeluarkan ribuan nyamuk dari jaket-jaketnya menuju kepala Golem, setelah itu kepala Golem sudah diselimuti ribuan nyamuk hitam yang berukuran besar sampai pada leher-lehernya. Tindakan Shino ini membuat ia langsung dilihat dengan berbagai macam ekspresi.

"CHOJI CEPAT LEMPAR LEE KE ATAS LAGI! BAYANGANKU MULAI MELEMAH," perintah Shikamaru.

 _ **Ring Active**_

 _ **Giant Hand**_

Choji langsung berlari dan berhenti tepat dibawah golem, dia memperbesar tangan kanannya kembali dan segera menangkap Lee lalu melempar pemuda berambut mangkok itu ke atas.

 _FUSHHH_

Lee yang dilempar ke atas segera menyiapkan kepalan tangannya dan mengabil ancang-ancang jab.

"HIYAH! HANCUR KAU." Lee berteriak semangat.

 _ **Grych : Jab Destroyer**_

Lee dengan semangat yang membara langsung menghantamkan pukulan jab pada dada golem. Saat jab lee tepat berada pada permata ungu golem, kepalan tangan lee tiba-tiba mengeluarkan cahaya merah dan kuning bersamaan.

Permata ungu itu hancur oleh Lee dan membuat golem berhenti bergerak.

"HIYAH! KITA BERHASIL KETUA!" Teriak Lee, tubuhnya terjatuh pada tangan Choji yang besar seperti jatuh pada sebuah kasur yang sangat emuk dan besar.

"Ya kita berhas-" Belum sempat Shikamaru menyelesaikan perkataannya, dia telah dulu pingsan karena charmnya telah habis dan kelelahan.

"KETUA!"

"KETUA!"

Beberapa murid perempuan langsung berlari ketika melihat tubuh Shikamaru jatuh pada rumput. Mereka segera mengangkat Shikamaru bersama-sama dan membawanya ke balik pohon untuk disembuhkan oleh Sakura dan Ino.

.

"Huh! Jadi, dari tadi kita hanya menjadi penonton disini," gumam Sasuke dari jauh. "Hei, idiot berhentilah," kata Sasuke tanpa memandang Naruto.

Sasuke yang tidak mendengar respon dari Naruto hanya menghela nafas. "Idiot monster itu sudah-" perkataan Sasuke mengecil saat melihat Naruto tengah bersila dengan kedua telinga yang entah sejak kapan sudah dipasang kapas kecil.

"Cih! Pantes saja." Sasuke mengangkat kaki kanannya yang terbungkus sepatu lalu menjejalkan kakinya pada paha Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun, sehingga membuat celana Naruto kotor.

Naruto yang merasa pahanya digesek oleh sesuatu yang kasar segera membuka mata dan melihat Sasuke dengan wajah datar tengah mengosok-gosokkan kaki pada pahanya. "Kotor bodoh! Kau ini tidak punya otak ya?! Aku sedang memulihkan charm dan kau menggangu bodoh!"

"Memulihkan charm untuk apa? Lihatlah kembali ke depan."

"Hah!" Alis Naruto bertautan. "Golem itu sudah kalah?"

"Iya idiot, dan kau tahu?! Jika bukan karena menjaga manusia idiot di muka bumi ini, aku sudah pasti menunjukan taringku tadi!"

Naruto dan Sasuke terus saja beradu mulut di kejauhan, Choji yang melihat itu hanya berdiam diri saja, yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanya makanan, ia sangat ingin makan. Tadinya ia berpikir akan melawan babi raksasa yang nanti dagingnya akan ia bakar. Tapi hancur sudah pikirannya saat tahu monster yang ia lawan tidak punya daging, hanya sekumpulan batu keras yang tentu tidak bisa makan.

"Apa ada yang punya makanan? Aku sangat lapar," gumam Choji namun tidak ada satupun manusia yang menjawabnya hanya rumput-rumput bergoyang yang merespon ucapannya.

.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Shino sampai-sampai dia masih belum melepaskan charmnya. Dia masih mempertahankan ribuan nyamuk yang berada pada kepala sampai leher Golem itu.

'Aneh ... kenapa nyamukku masih menghisap aliran charm pada tubuh golem ini. Apa ini? Mengapa aliran charmnya meningkat?' pikir Shino bingung. Dulu saat ia melawan monster lebah dengan ayahnya, ketika monster itu mati otomatis nyamuk-nyamuknya tidak menghisap charm lagi.

.

.

 _ROARGHHH!_

Raungan keras keluar dari mulut monster batu untuk pertama kalinya.

Naruto dan Sasuke tersentak kaget mendengar raungan keras itu, tapi setelah itu Sasuke menyeringai senang.

Golem yang telah bangun mengangkat tangan kananya lalu memukul kepalanya sendiri untuk membunuh nyamuk Shino yang menutupi pandangannya.

 _ **Exsplosive of Mosquito**_

Setelah Shino mengatakan itu, ribuan nyamuk yang berukuran besar pada kepala golem langsung meledak menghancurkan diri sendiri dan mengeluarkan banyak sekali darah berwarna merah kehitaman. Hal itu membuat mata golem tambah tidak bisa melihat.

Golem yang sudah tidak bisa melihat langsung memasukan satu tangannya ke tanah, mencoba melacak pergerakan para musuhnya lalu menghancurkan dengan tangan satunya lagi.

.

"Semuanya berhenti bergerak!" Tegas Shino. Shino mengambil nafas kembali, "Golem itu melacak keberadaan kita lewat tangan kirinya yang ada di dalam tanah, jika kalian bergerak tangan kanannya yang panjang akan menghancurkan tubuh kalian."

Bak kutukan ibu kepada anaknya yang durhaka, perkataan Shino langsung membuat para murid berdiam seperti patung batu.

.

 _ **Ring Active**_

 _ **Firexia : Wings of Fire**_

Mantra charm terlontar dari mulut pemuda paling menyebalkan menurut Naruto. Sudah dia duga pasti Sasuke tidak akan menurut.

2 pasang sayap api muncul dari dalam punggung Sasuke, lalu dengan gampang Sasuke mengepakan sayap apinya, meninggalkan tanah dan terbang di udara.

"Aku bukan orang bodoh seperti kalian," ucap Sasuke remeh. Sasuke melesat menuju golem.

"Benar-benar keturunan Allard," ucap Shino. "Naruto, kau bisa hancurkan golem bersama Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan Shino dibalas dengan raut wajah bingung Naruto.

"Tentu. Tapi bagaimana mungkin?" Tanya bingung Naruto.

"Tunggu aba-abaku," jawab Shino. Shino membuat bibirnya seperti bibir ikan dan menghisap udara untuk menghasilkan bunyi nyaring.

'Bersiul? Apa maksudnya itu?' pikir Naruto

Siulan yang dibuat Shino membuat beberapa serangga yang belum pernah dilihat Naruto terbang berdatangan. Dari yang paling kecil sampai yang berukuran sebesar anjing dewasa.

 _ **Ring Active**_

 _ **Big Goliath**_

Dua serangga yang berukuran seperti anjing dewasa terbang dan mendarat ke permukaan tanah. Salah satunya merayap ke arah Naruto dengan cepat. Satunya lagi merayap cepat di permukaan tanah membuat tangan kanan golem mengincar serangga goliath itu.

"Cepat naik serangga itu Naruto."

"Terima kasih Shino, kupastikan golem itu hancur sekarang," balas Naruto sangat percaya diri.

Naruto melompat dengan cepat menuju punggung serangga goliath. Tepat saat kaki Naruto mendarat pada punggung serangga goliath, dari bawah tanah tangan kiri golem muncul dan menghantam tubuh Naruto dan serangga goliath milik Shino tersebut.

 _DUAKKK!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

 _A/N :_

 _Yo apa kabar semuanya? Kembali lagi dengan fic gajeku ini ..._

 _Di chapter ini saya menjelaskan kenapa Naruto tidak punya teman sejak SMP. Itu karena kejadian yang tidak sengaja ia lakukan pada Miyuki._

 _Well disini saya belum membuat Naruto kuat. Tenang saja Naruto akan kuat tapi setelah melewati beberapa proses._

 ** _Special Thanks untuk salah satu pembaca setiaku yang bernama "Fatma" makasih banyak ya._**

 **Akhir kata, jangan lupa Review, follow and fav ya**

 **See u in next chapter**


End file.
